


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This...

by wookbutt09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren is a 14 year old freshman, Eren is entirely not opposed, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, High School, Levi is a 17 year old senior, M/M, Modern AU, More stuff later, PDA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookbutt09/pseuds/wookbutt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren enters high school with the same attitude he's always had: school is boring and he's lazy. He and his best friend pretty much keep to themselves, so he's a little self conscious when this intimidating senior (who also happens to be pretty good looking, he might add) seems to be paying attention to him.  i.e. Levi thinks Eren is ridiculously cute and really hot and he wants him and he doesn't care if the teachers tell him that they have to stop making out in the hallways and behind the stairs and in the bathroom, etc. etc. </p><p>But when Eren starts to have feelings for Levi, he has to wonder if Levi feels the same or if this is all just a big game to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was playing 3oh!3's "My First Kiss" on Osu and I was struck with the idea of Levi being unable to keep his hands of the cute new freshman kid with the big green eyes, lol.

It was the first day of a new school year. The freshmen were nervous and excited to begin their high school journey, and the seniors were pumped to start their first and last year as kings of the school.

Eren Jaeger was neither nervous nor excited. School was boring, and he was positive that high school would be no different than middle school. He sighed as he walked down the unknown hallway, searching for the locker that would be his for the rest of the year. Fumbling with the lock, he swore under his breath, already set for this day to be over before it had even begun.

“Hey, Eren,” a voice called out next to him. Eren looked up from his position near the floor to see his best friend Armin Arlert standing above him.

“Hey,” he replied, giving him a small smile before going back to fussing with the lock.

“Your locker’s all the way down here, huh? Mine’s right outside the office, pretty convenient.”

“Hah, must be nice to have your last name begin with A,” Eren huffed, finally yanking the thing open.

“It is,” Armin agreed, smiling at Eren as the taller boy stood up to face him.

“Yeah, well…,” Eren trailed, hitching his backpack onto his shoulders. “I’ve got English first period, how about you?”

“Algebra.”

“Hmm. Okay. I’ll see you later?”

“Yupp.” Eren nodded in acknowledgment and gave Armin’s shoulder a pat before turning to go find his first class.

~~

His first few periods went by pretty quickly, which he was grateful for. And he was even more grateful when 4th period gym class came up and he realized that Armin was there, too.

“Eren!” Armin called out, jogging over to where Eren was waiting on the bleachers with the rest of the class. Eren waved to him.

“At least we have gym together,” he said. Armin smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later and the bleachers sat about 50 kids. It was a much bigger class than Eren was used to, but that didn’t mean anything to him. He wasn’t bad at physical activities, so gym wasn’t the worst, but he was honestly pretty lazy. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to it.

The teacher explained that the class was split between freshman and seniors. Sometimes girls and boys would be split up, but the classes would each participate together. Since it was the first day, and no one had brought a change of clothes, the teacher allowed them to have a free period. Some kids got up to play around with the basketballs that had been brought out, but most kids stayed seated and talked with friends.

“Wanna play basketball?” Eren asked.

“Do _you_ wanna play basketball?” Armin asked, eyebrow raised.

“… No.”

“Exactly,” Armin laughed. Eren smiled.

He looked around at all his new classmates, some he recognized from middle school, but many kids who were seniors that he of course had never met. Eren didn’t plan on making new friends. It’s not that he didn’t like people or _want_ new friends; he was actually quite a friendly kid, and if anyone came up and said hi, he’d smile and say hi right back. But unless he was pissed off about something (which happened more than he’d like to admit), he was a pretty quiet person, content to keep to himself and his small circle of friends.

His eyes caught the gaze of one of the guys sitting near the top with a couple other kids. Whoever the guy was, he was staring straight at Eren, so Eren stared back. The guy didn’t look angry, just a little tired maybe, but Eren felt awkward so he looked away almost immediately. Eren tried to look back up there a few seconds later, but the guy was no longer watching him.

“What are you looking at?” Armin asked, turning to look behind himself.

“Nothing, I thought that guy up there was looking at me for a second.”

“Which guy?”

“Stop staring,” Eren whispered, smacking Armin lightly on the shoulder. “The guy with the black hair sitting with those two other kids.”

“That good looking guy?”

“I guess?” Eren answered, looking back up again. This time, the guy looked back at him, and when he didn’t look away, Eren had to.

“Oh man, Eren, either that guy likes you or he really hates you.”

“Awesome,” Eren mumbled, sinking into his seat.

“I’m joking,” Armin giggled. “He’s only looking at you because you’re looking at him." 

Eren nodded, but he knew that that guy had been staring first.

He really didn’t want to make enemies on the first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshmen vs. Senior baseball in gym class. Eren wants to prove he's not a kid to be messed with.

Tuesday began and Eren was already done. Second day in and he couldn't even get himself out of bed until his mother screamed at him, banging on his door for the 5th time. 

"ALRIGHT," he yelled back, throwing the covers off dramatically and dragging himself off to the bathroom to get ready as quickly as he could - it would really suck to be late on the second day of his high school career. Not that he ever got into trouble at school, but getting acquainted with the principal because he routinely came into school late was not something he wanted to start. At least not this early. So he bolted downstairs the second his shirt was thrown on and his teeth were brushed.

"Try to have a nice day, honey. It’s really not that bad," his mom tried, a little gentler than she had been 10 minutes before. 

"Mm. Easy for you to say," he grumbled, grabbing his backpack off the floor near the door, shutting it rather harsher than he had meant. He felt bad arguing with his mom. He really loved her and he knew she loved her only child more than anything, but they fought often, both of them sharing an attitude and an equally stubborn personality.

The walk to the bus stop was a bore, the ride to school was a bore, walking to his locker to grab the things he would need for the day was, surprise, a bore.

It might have seemed like Eren was an extremely unenthusiastic, unimpressed teenager, but that wasn't necessarily true. He enjoyed reading, he loved playing video games with Armin after school and on the weekends, he liked going out to eat at fast food places and seeing new movies at the local cinema. He was honestly a pretty typical boy. He just... really found nothing to look forward to at school.

But was that honestly different from any other kid?

He supposed school might be more enjoyable if he were able to take classes that interested him, or if he participated in clubs or sports. But the curriculum, at least in freshman year, didn’t allow for that, and he was too lazy to put in effort after school hours.

 

Once he got to school, he talked to Armin for a few minutes in the morning, then reluctantly trudged off to his first few morning classes. English was looking slightly more promising. They would be starting a lesson on ancient epic poems this week, and he found those kinds of stories pretty interesting.

 

How interesting they would be once they were dissected a million times in class, however…

 

Fourth period gym class was definitely bittersweet. On the one hand, spending a whole 50 minutes with Armin during school was definitely something to look forward to. On the other hand, he was becoming a little scared of that guy from the day before. He wasn’t sure what that guy’s problem with him was, but it hadn’t stopped after gym class. It turned out that they both had 7th period Spanish together.

 

Immediately after entering the classroom, he had noticed that guy sitting in the corner furthest in the back. And it’s not like there was a huge problem. The guy hadn’t technically done anything, so there really wasn’t anything to feel awkward about. However, there weren’t many seats left, and the second their eyes locked, Eren darted for a seat on the opposite side of the room, albeit only one row in front of him. He could feel the guy’s eyes on him periodically throughout class, allowing himself a couple hesitant peeks now and then. It’s not like the guy was _always_ looking at him, but it was enough that it was noticeable.

 

Or was it?

 

Maybe Eren was just being paranoid. Maybe Armin was right, maybe the guy was only looking at him because Eren had been looking at him. As weird as Eren found him to be, that guy probably thought he was equally as weird.

 

Despite that, Eren couldn’t help himself from feeling a little self-conscious because of it, and kept sinking down in his seat, hoping that that would somehow make him invisible. Armin had immediately noticed after school that Eren looked uncomfortable, but dropped it when Eren assured him for the hundredth time that everything was fine.

 

But that was yesterday, and maybe the first day of high school was awkward for everyone. Who knows. Today was a new day, and Eren wasn’t going to let some random kid get to him.

Armin ran up to him again a few minutes before the start of class. Gym was outside today, and would be for a while since the weather was still so nice. For the next two weeks, the boys would be playing baseball, and the girls would be playing softball. Eren was okay with that. He liked baseball enough. He had played for a few years in elementary school back when his parents had forced him to participate in things.

He thought it was a little annoying though when the coach thought that it would be “fun” to split the teams up into freshmen versus seniors, because how could it possibly be fun to play up against kids who were bigger and older and who had played this in high school gym class for years now? But whatever. It’s not like he really planned on participating to his full potential anyway. This was gym class, not a real game. He could just play outfield and hopefully not see much action.

He walked over to where the other freshman were gathering so that the coach could see how even the teams would be, and then he froze, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Armin asked, eyebrow raised.

He composed himself quickly because it wasn’t a big deal and really didn’t matter at all. But he was honestly shocked that that guy from yesterday was a senior. How could he be a senior? Size and stature aside, hadn’t he been in freshman Spanish with him?

“Nothing,” Eren replied, shaking his head. He noticed Armin looking at him suspiciously, and he knew that this needed to stop. Armin was going to start questioning him for nothing. This was stupid.

As planned, Eren ran off to right field, the position that typically sees the least action. And, as he expected, he pretty much just stood there for the first 15 minutes of the game, which was nice. The weather was warm, the sun was bright with a clear sky… it was a good day to relax outside.

And then that guy came up to bat. For reasons he couldn’t explain, Eren decided to be interested enough to watch. Maybe it would be funny if this guy sucked. If Eren could internally laugh at him, then maybe he wouldn’t feel so threatened by him anymore. Why was he threatened anyway? Whatever. Eren tended to get worked up easily and he knew that. This was typical. He rolled his eyes at himself.

What he wasn’t expecting was for that guy to be really good. Figures. He easily got on base after the second pitch, and just as easily completed a run when he got the chance. Eren wasn’t sure why this annoyed him so much. This guy wasn’t supposed to be a big deal, remember? But when he stepped on home plate, and then looked up to meet Eren’s gaze, Eren suddenly remembered why he couldn’t seem to let this go…

Soon enough, the freshmen were up at bat.

Perfect, Eren thought. He could be one of the first people to go, pretend to try really hard, but purposely get out and then hopefully get a chance to sit on the bench and watch for a while if the rest of his team were any good.

However, he didn’t _want_ to get out.

What?

This was definitely out of the ordinary. Eren only became determined when he felt something was important enough, and that was rare these days.

But for whatever reason, he just couldn’t stand the idea of looking like an idiot in front of this guy. He was a senior, after all, right? If he were going to be watching Eren, and Eren was convinced at this point that he would be, he could not allow himself to fail. His stubborn pride wouldn’t accept that. Eren might be lazy, but he wasn’t weak. He knew that if he wanted to, he could do this.

He pushed his helmet down until it fit comfortably, taking a few practice swings while he was on deck. The look of determination in eyes never left. His pursed lips twitched a bit when he noticed Armin looking at him suspiciously again. He knew that both of them knew that this was uncharacteristic, and he was reminded again that this was still stupid. But when he looked up and saw that guy watching him from his short stop position, the determination in his face returned, practice swings more serious than before.

As he stepped up to bat, he was nervous.

 

Eren wasn’t usually too nervous about anything. It just wasn’t typically part of his personality. But he knew that that guy was good. Not only had he made a run, but he was placed at short stop. It would’ve been funny to make a pun about his height, but short stop really wasn’t something to laugh about because it was easily one of the hardest positions to play on the field.

Gritting his teeth and gripping the bat, he wiggled his back a bit, getting comfortable in his spot as he eyed the pitcher intently.

First pitch.

Strike.

Shit.

Relax, Eren. Breathe. Don’t try too hard.  

Second pitch.

Eren was aggravated now. He was better than this. It was hard for him to get his emotions under control once he was worked up, but in the end, he was generally successful if he was able to focus. He backed away from the plate for a second, breathing in and out, trying to calm himself.

He stepped back up, still determined, but not as intense as before.

Don’t try too hard. Just try.

Third pitch.

Eren saw the ball fly into the air, but he didn’t have time to watch where it went as he ran as fast as he could to first, way past the base itself. His teammates clapped as he walked back to the base, allowing himself to relax a little but getting prepared to run again. He looked over to that guy, but this time the guy wasn’t paying attention to him, he was too busy watching the next player up at bat.

Eren was a little pissed. What was he trying so hard for, then?

The next batter hit the ball on the first swing, way out into left field, giving Eren plenty of time to make it to second, but no more than that. Good. This was good. Eren was doing fine. All he had to do was brush past this guy, make it to third, and then he was sure to be able to make it home, if not on the next hit.

He shuffled a bit off of second, slowly inching his way to third. This time the guy _did_ look over at him, and Eren glared back. Eren was going to show him that he was not a kid to be messed with.

Eren watched it fly in the direction of center field, and took his chance to run.

What he _hadn’t_ noticed was that the pitcher had caught it, and quickly tossed it to the short stop. Eren didn’t even get the chance to make it to third. The guy tagged him out immediately before whipping it over to first in time to get the batter out. It was an amazing play, and Eren could do nothing but stand there, mouth open, staring at first base.

He slowly brought his gaze over to the guy standing next to him. The shock was evident on his face, he was sure. The stare only lasted a few seconds before the guy looked up at him with a smirk.

_A smirk._

Eren’s mouth hung open even wider, if possible. He had been so determined to assert his place, but he had only succeeded in doing the exact opposite.

But there was nothing he could do. He had lost. Whatever this guy’s problem with him was, he was free to continue. Would it get worse from here?

He dragged himself back to the dugout, taking his place next to Armin.

“Uh… Eren?” Armin tried, concern showing on his face.

But Eren had nothing to say.

He just pulled his helmet off, quietly looking down and thinking about this entire stupid situation.

Why was high school so hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I lied. They did not technically formally meet yet, lol. And sorry for the lack of dialogue but I guess I'm just trying to set the situation up? I dunno, lol, this was really fun to write so I hope you guys are finding it interesting, too!
> 
> Also some of the spacing is weird looking and idk how to fix that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally meets Levi when they partner up in Spanish class.

As far as Eren was concerned, the rest of the week was pretty much the same as the first two days. Long, boring, and uneventful.

He was pretty annoyed for the rest of the day on Tuesday after the baseball incident with that guy, but that night he’d convinced himself that unless he was going to confront the guy and ask him what his problem was, which he had no plans of doing at this point, then he had no business worrying on about it. Confront it or let it go.

Eren was choosing to let it go.

By the weekend, it was as if nothing had ever happened. Which, in all honestly, Eren had to admit that nothing really _had_ happened in the first place. Yeah, it was annoying and it pissed him off, but he was sure that that creep could probably tell that it was getting to him. That’s why he had smirked at him like that, right? People like him liked the attention, they enjoy knowing that they’re getting to you. So if Eren just ignored it, then eventually the looks would stop. The guy would have to pick a new victim.

And so for the rest of the week, it had worked. Even if the guy was looking at him, or smirking or laughing at him or whatever the hell he wanted to do, Eren had barely noticed it. He was always consciously ignoring it, so for now it was still a bit bothersome, but the guy would get bored soon enough and Eren could continue with his long, boring, uneventful school days.

Hmm. He supposed it _had_ made the week a little more interesting, even if it was frustrating or weird. But no. He would have to put an end to it before the guy got the idea that he was weak and vulnerable and easy to bully. Who knew whether or not things could get worse.

After a weekend of sleeping in past noon, scarfing down tacos and soda while head-shotting zombies for hours on end with Armin, and “forgetting” about any homework he’d been assigned, Monday came all too quickly.

Alarm goes off.

Mom knocks on door.

Mom bangs on door, yelling.

Get up, get dressed, get the bus.

Eren thought it was a pretty typical Monday. The teachers were definitely less slack this week, probably figuring that even the freshmen should pretty much get the gist of the high school flow by now, but nothing unexpected happened.

Well, until 7th period Spanish, that is.

The first 40 minutes of class were spent following along in the book and doing little exercises to help them use the new verbs that they were learning in simple sentences. Eren was a little confused because he wasn’t sure that he even knew how to start a sentence in Spanish. Maybe he should’ve done that homework. But whatever, he’d get the hang of it. He always did.

So that was all fine and good until the teacher explained that he wanted the last 10 minutes of class to be spent partnering off and writing down sentences using the verbs they’d just learned to explain to their partner things that they liked to do. Eren quietly groaned to himself. Were any of these verbs useful? Patinar? Dibujar? Subir? He was pretty sure he didn’t like to… skate, draw, or climb? Ugh.

He looked around the room, gauging who he might be able to ask to partner with him, when he noticed that guy in his right peripheral, looking at him.

No.

No no.

Quick, Eren, choose anyone. That girl over there is sitting by herself. Go.

That guy was already standing up and starting to walk. Would he walk over to Eren?

Crap, he’d waited too long to ask that girl.

And yes, that guy was definitely walking in his direction. Eren shrank down in his seat. Maybe if he closed his eyes then that guy would just go away. Maybe someone else would ask him quickly. Why wasn’t he just asking someone himself?

Time’s up.

“Hola.”

Eren looked up to see the guy looking down at him. He didn’t look angry or menacing. He looked pretty normal, actually. Maybe a little tired, if anything. But Eren didn’t trust it. This was a ploy.

Say something, Eren.

“Hi.”

Inward eye roll.

“Want to work together?” the guy asked, head nodding slightly to the empty desk in front of Eren’s so he could sit. What choice did he have?

“Sure,” Eren answered, thankfully sounding a lot more normal than he actually felt. He moved his book a little off to the side so that they could both look at it, placing his blank lined paper in front of him. He wondered if this guy felt awkward at all because boy did _he_ feel awkward. The guy coughed quietly to gain Eren’s attention.

“Uh, me llamo Levi,” he offered, but Eren was too busy over analyzing every single thing about this entire situation to rationally understand anything.

“What?”

The guy snorted in response, that small, irritating smirk on his face again.

“My name’s Levi,” he said, glancing down at the book and writing something down briefly.

Levi. Hmm.

Eren looked down at his book, too, trying to focus and pick one of these damned random verbs that he could use to describe his interests. He would have to just make something up at this point. Nadar. Sure, swimming, why not.

“Are you going to tell me yours?” the guy asked, eyebrow raised at Eren when he looked up. He noticed that the guy had a pretty deep voice. It wasn’t angry, or annoyed, just… sort of dead-pan.

It suited him, Eren thought.

“Sorry. My name’s Eren,” he answered, giving the slightest smile. He definitely felt really uncomfortable, but this guy – no, Levi – didn’t seem like the creep that Eren had conjured up in his mind.

But then again, he _had_ been looking awkwardly at Eren for a whole week, and it _was_ kind of impossible to tell what someone’s intentions were after simply exchanging names. Eren mentally shook himself. Get over it, Eren. This isn’t a big deal. This guy’s being perfectly fine, just do your assignment and move on.

 _Me gusta nadar…_ Uh… what else were they supposed to add to these sentences? He looked over at Levi’s paper, and wasn’t sure whether or not to be impressed or annoyed that Levi had already written four sentences down. He supposed that the point of partners was to be able to ask for help and work together if one needed it, but Eren felt some sort of stubborn pride around this guy for whatever reason, just as he had in gym class last week. It’s not like Eren was incompetent. It was definitely annoying that this guy made everything look easy.

But if Levi was so smart, then why was a senior taking freshmen Spanish? Hmm?

“Aren’t you a senior?” Eren asked, to which Levi looked up from his paper.

“Yeah,” he responded, looking patiently at Eren.

“So why are you taking this class? It’s for freshmen, right?”

Eren suddenly realized how childish he sounded, and he was immediately embarrassed by it. He was sure he could feel a redness around his ears, but he couldn’t look away. Stand by your convictions, he told himself.

“I’ve already completed my language requirement. I’m pretty much done with everything I need to do to graduate, so I took this class for an easy A,” Levi answered what seemed to be honestly.

Again, Eren wasn’t sure whether or not to be impressed or annoyed. However, he was feeling less and less bothered by Levi as the minutes went on and more and more frustrated with himself. Wasn’t _he_ the one making a big deal out of everything? Wasn’t _he_ the one with the snarky attitude and judgment of a person he didn’t even know? Hell, Levi had no idea that Eren was feeling and thinking all of these things. Maybe Levi was a nice guy. Maybe instead of feeling intimidated or prideful all week, he should’ve just gone up and said hi to the guy.

“Don’t look so serious,” Levi suddenly said, snapping Eren out of his thoughts. He had that little smirk on again, but this time, Eren didn’t find it so threatening. He huffed out a quiet laugh, a genuine smirk of his own forming on his lips.

“Sorry,” Eren apologized, looking back down to his mostly blank paper. “But you’re one to talk. I think you always look really serious.”

“Oh, so you noticed?” Levi asked.

Eren looked up quickly, embarrassment written all over his face as he caught the smug look in Levi’s eyes. Shit. Shit. Why would he have said that? It was practically confirmed now that Eren had been looking at Levi just as much as Levi had been looking at him. But it wasn’t fair! Eren was only doing it because Levi had started it first!

“Well- ”

Levi’s quiet chuckle cut off whatever mess of an excuse was about to ramble out of his mouth.

“Here,” he said, standing up, handing his paper to Eren. “I wrote a couple extra sentences you could use, since you’re so obviously struggling.”

Eren glared at him, embarrassment turning to anger.

“I- ”

Levi cut him off again.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said with that smirk, ruffling Eren’s hair as he walked by to get back to his own desk.

The bell rang a few seconds later, and Eren noticed everyone around him standing up to leave school for the day, yet he sat there frozen. The heat from his ears had moved down to his cheeks. He could still feel where Levi’s hand had been a second ago.

He shook his head, physically trying to dispel the feeling. Who the hell did that guy think he is? He was always smirking at Eren as if he were superior. And who said he could touch him? And after Eren had thought he’d been mistaken about him…

He turned around quickly, trying catch Levi before he left so he could say something, but Levi was already gone. Eren sighed, resigned to let it go.

No.

He wasn’t going to choose that option any longer.

Confront or let it go.

This time, Eren was going to confront.

He grabbed his things in a rush, papers probably crumpling up from the way he’d thrown it in the book so quickly, but he didn’t care. He slung his bag on one shoulder and hurried out the door, hoping he could still see Levi somewhere in the hall. When Levi was nowhere to be found, Eren made the decision to turn right, pushing through the mess of students as politely as he could given his rush.

Apparently it had been the correct choice, as he could see Levi at his locker about 50 feet down the hall. His face set in that determination from gym class last week, he walked quickly over to where Levi was standing, oblivious to Eren’s approach as he stacked a couple of books in his locker.

“Hey,” Eren said, a bit louder than he had meant to, standing a few inches taller than Levi as he stared down into the guy’s now confused grey eyes. But he didn’t care anymore. He was angry, and he wanted Levi to know it this time. He was going to end this, once and for all.

“Hi,” Levi responded hesitantly, eyebrow raised at Eren before he turned his gaze back to the book he was in the middle of putting in his locker. His nonchalance only angered Eren further.

“What’s your deal?” he asked, trying to be a little quieter, but pretty unsuccessfully. Levi looked like he was going to respond, but Eren didn’t give him the chance. “What’s your problem with me? Huh? Why have you been staring at me since day one? What did I ever do to you? Are you trying to scare me? Because it’s not working. I don’t care if you think you’re better than me. Go ahead, laugh at me, try to intimidate me. I’m not afraid of you just because you’re a senior. You picked the wrong kid to mess with if you think I’m someone who scares easy.”

Eren was practically fuming by now. This was the anger that he tried really hard to keep in control 99% of the time. Too many outbursts as a kid had gotten him into more fights than he cared to keep up with. But Eren was never one to back down, that was something he really couldn’t control.

His breathing was starting to calm a little as he glared down at Levi, his body tense as he waited for a response from him that didn’t seem to be coming.

“Well?” he tried again, refusing to leave here without resolving whatever the issue was.

Levi looked really serious now. He was calm. Too calm, Eren thought. This didn’t seem like the same guy that he’d been talking to only 5 minutes before back in Spanish class. And Eren thought that maybe he shouldn’t have kept rambling about how unafraid he was of Levi, because, at this moment, he had to admit that he _was_ just a little afraid. He felt his body release the angry tension he’d been shaking with, feeling a bit more on the defensive side now.

Levi shut his locker, his face unchanging. He moved to stand in front of Eren, close enough that Eren was forced against the lockers in order to keep even a little space between them.

Crap, Eren thought. In hind sight, Levi may not have been the right guy to pick a fight with.

He swallowed hard, eyes unable to look away from Levi’s as he leaned closer and closer into Eren. Eren jumped when Levi suddenly slammed both of his hands on the lockers on either side of him, essentially trapping him where he stood. His breathing quickened as Levi leaned up, his face directly next to Eren’s as he turned to whisper something into Eren’s once again burning ears.

“You’re really cute when you’re nervous, you know…” he said quietly, breath hot on Eren’s face.

Eren shivered, the heat in his cheeks moving down to a heat in his lower abdomen, too confused to be ashamed by it. He was terrified, but less so because he was scared of Levi, and more because he was shocked at the pang of disappointment he felt when Levi pulled back.

He wasn’t sure if Levi smirked just then because he actually enjoyed making Eren feel uncomfortable, or if Levi somehow knew the effect he had just had on him, whatever that was.

Levi then picked up his bag and walked away without so much as another glance.

Eren was frozen in place, just as he had been when Levi had touched him in class. He stood there like that until his breathing became normal again.

_You’re really cute…_

Eren was no longer questioning what Levi’s problem was.

No, now he was too busy questioning what the hell was wrong with _himself_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I just posted yesterday, but I was just really excited to write this next chapter, so I couldn't help myself. I'll be honest when I say I will definitely not be updating everyday, lol. Hopefully my updates won't be more than a week apart, but there's no way I can do double posts again hahaha. 
> 
> ANYWAY... what did you guys think of their first meeting? Levi is a bit forward, huh? LOL Well, I can't say I blame him. Eren is really cute =P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to sort out his feelings, and talks things out with Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this doesn't come off as a filler chapter. I just feel that it's important for Eren to really think about what's happening and sort out his feelings about the whole thing. It would be kind of weird to not have any reaction to what's been happening, I think, lol. So I dunno, I hope you like this chapter at least a little??

What the hell had just happened?

Eren sat in his room, on his bed, wide eyed, frozen. His mind was running with a million thoughts.

Relax. Think rationally.

Chances are that this was all just a big joke to Levi. Levi was _certainly_ just playing with him. The guy was a senior, and Eren was just this dorky new freshman with a stubborn attitude who sucked at Spanish. To him, Eren's reactions to it all must’ve been hilarious. In fact, here he was worrying about Levi for over a week now, while Levi had probably never even given it a second thought. 

But could Levi have possibly been serious? He had come over to Eren in class and was very nice and helpful. He seemed genuinely… normal. Yeah, he stared at Eren a lot, he told him he was cute… but weren’t those all signs that someone liked you?

No… Eren was a new kid who was quite obviously bothered by everything Levi did to him, so wasn’t it more likely that Levi just did all this stuff to make fun of Eren?

At first it had seemed to Eren that this was all in his head, that he was creating drama when in fact there wasn’t any. But now it was quite obvious that something was up.

Whether Levi was into Eren or just an asshole remained to be seen, but regardless of Levi’s intentions, Eren was affected either way. It had bothered him from day one. For someone who tried to get involved in as little as possible at all times, Eren had been a little _too_ interested in this Levi kid for only having known him for about one week. Why should Eren care if Levi looked at him? Why should he care that Levi smirked at him? Why had those things registered as anything to begin with? Hell, because of this guy, Eren had actually tried really hard in gym class. That was definitely abnormal.

He had to admit that whether or not he liked or disliked Levi was irrelevant at this point. The fact is that he was _interested_ in the whole thing. Interested enough to spend time thinking about Levi, enough to put in effort. Eren hadn’t had anything like that sparked in him in a long time. Life had just become so mundane, tedious. Every single day was the same thing. He wasn’t unhappy, just… bored. And then Levi came along and suddenly there was something… _interesting_.

There was that word again.

So whether this meant anything to Levi, or if it was just a funny game to him, it was something that mattered to _Eren_ , and he told himself that from here on out, he should stop trying to convince himself that he was overreacting or being dramatic. There was definitely something going on, whatever it was.

So what was he going to do now? If he ignored Levi, Levi just came up to him anyway. And if he confronted Levi, Levi... well...

Levi pushes him up against lockers…

Levi, small, but fit, and strong as he pins Eren. Levi, with his soft black hair framing his face, his steely gray eyes staring straight into Eren's, unafraid, forward. His hot breath next to Eren's face, his low, sultry voice whispering things into his ear, slowly pulling back and smirking with that all-knowing smirk that for some reason turned Eren's face red, as opposed to making him  _see_  red…

What the _hell_ was happening.

Since when had Eren let himself become a perverted, horny teenager? Well, it wasn’t his fault, really. Levi had done this, not him. Anyone would have that reaction, right? This was normal. He _was_ in high school now, after all.

Eren groaned, holding his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. 

How could he possibly face Levi tomorrow? 

He threw himself back on his bed, arms spread wide. 

Maybe Armin would know what to do.

 

~~

 

“What’s going on, Eren. We’ve been playing this game for almost two hours now and you’ve barely said a word. You haven’t even yelled at the screen once this whole time. Something is up.”

Eren ignored his small blonde friend, continuing to focus on the zombies in front of him. Even though he had come here to talk about everything with Armin, he had no clue where to begin. Plus, it was honestly a little embarrassing.

“Eren.”

Eren sighed, pausing the game. He would have to say something eventually. Besides, he really wanted the help. He put the controller down, and turned to face Armin, eyes pointed down towards the bed.

“Y’know that Levi kid? The one from gym class?” Eren began.

“Well, I didn’t know his name, but yeah, what about him?”

“He’s just been really weird.”

“Weird how?” Armin asked, eyebrow raised.

“I dunno… I know on the first day you said that he wasn’t staring at me on purpose, but I don’t think that’s true. He keeps doing it. He does it all the time. In gym, in Spanish. And it irritates the crap out of me. And I think he can tell it bothers me, because he’ll start smirking. And that just frustrates me even more. And I just don’t know what to do about it anymore,” Eren said, mumbling towards the end.

“Well have you just tried ignoring him? If he can tell it bothers you, then giving him a reaction is only going to make it worse.”

“I did! I tried all week!”

“Well… have you tried talking to him about it? Ignoring it obviously doesn’t help. I know it might be a little strange but maybe if you just told him that he’s making you feel uncomfortable, he might back off,” Armin offered, and Eren appreciated the sentiment but he was nervous to tell him what had happened when he _had_ confronted Levi about it.

“I did that, too…” Eren trailed, looking away from his best friend. It wasn’t like Eren to get nervous, so he wasn’t surprised to see Armin looking at him with concern.

“And? What happened?”

“Well, our Spanish teacher told us to find partners for an assignment, and I freaked out and before I knew it, Levi had already come over to ask me to be his partner. That’s how I found out his name.”

“Well, what did you say to him?”

“Nothing, at first. I was skeptical, but honestly, he was very nice. And normal. And he’s pretty smart. Then I thought that maybe I was just overreacting to everything. But he’s always smirking, like this pretentious, condescending smirk, and he ruffled my hair, and I got really angry. So I decided I should just confront him about it. But… I dunno…”

“What? What happened?” Armin pushed, concerned but clearly interested.

“Well… I dunno… I found him at his locker. And he was just so… normal. And it bothered me that he _wasn’t_ bothered and that _I_ was, so I got even angrier about the whole thing and I started yelling. I couldn’t help it. But he didn’t say anything at all. He just watched me freak out. And it was kinda scary when he just looked at me and didn’t say anything, so I started to get nervous. And then…”

“Yes?”

“Well, he kinda like backed me up against the locker. He put his arms up and I couldn’t escape. He just stood there, staring at me, then he leaned up and said something weird, and then he just left. He had that stupid smirk on again but I couldn’t even be angry anymore. I’m just so confused about everything. I don’t understand what’s going on,” Eren finished, holding his face in his hands.

“Eren…” Armin said quietly, obvious worry in his voice. He reached up and put a comforting hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Hey, listen, don’t worry about that guy. He’s obviously a bully. Just try to keep ignoring him in classes. And I can be with you in the halls, if you want. I’m sure he won’t bother you if someone’s with you, y’know?”

“But…”

“Mm?” Armin pushed for him to continue.

“Agh… forget it, I dunno.”

“Eren, what? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me everything.”

Eren sighed.

“Armin… please don’t think I’m weird, okay?”

“I would never think you’re weird, Eren. You know that.”

“Yeah…” Eren sighed again. “Well… it _is_ weird but I dunno… as angry as Levi makes me, and yeah he makes me a bit uncomfortable. But he’s also nice, and kinda funny, and I just… I dunno, I kind of don’t _want_ to ignore him, y’know… ?” Eren said quietly, looking down and playing with his fingers.

“I mean… you don’t have to ignore him if you don’t want to. If you feel okay around him then you’re free to talk to him all you want. But you even said that he makes you uncomfortable, so I guess I’m just kind of confused.”

Eren stopped playing with his fingers and looked up at Armin. He was telling Armin all of this so he figured he might as well tell him everything. Besides, if he could talk to anyone in this world, it was Armin.

“I don’t really know yet, but… I think I might like him. He’s kinda cute, I dunno. You even said so on the first day…”

“Well, I was kind of joking but, yeah, I guess he is. But I don’t know about this, Eren. I guess I just don’t understand why you’re interested in someone who is, honestly, a bit creepy. You say he’s normal but normally people don’t stare incessantly at others, or look down on them. Or, y’know, push them up against lockers. That sounds like bullying to me.”

“But you never talked to him, so you didn’t hear him. I swear he was normal. And really nice.”

“You don’t have to defend him to me, I just thought he was bothering you. Isn’t that why you brought this all up?” Armin asked, and Eren knew that he wasn’t trying to be harsh even if it sounded that way.  
  
“Well, he _is_ bothering me. It’s annoying. But I dunno, it’s also… kinda nice… in a weird way…”

“There’s nothing wrong with having a crush, Eren, and I don’t wanna break your heart this early in the game, but do you think he would like you back? Or do you think he’s just playing around with you?” Armin asked honestly, and Eren was definitely glad that Armin didn’t sugar coat things. Eren needed someone who thought about everything from all angles because a lot of the time, he didn’t. Though, this time, he _had_ thought about it all, and this was the part that was confusing.

“I really don’t know, Armin. I don’t. He did say something that made me think maybe he might like me, but I dunno, the more I talk about it like this the more I feel like a little kid…” Eren mumbled, embarrassed with himself.

“Well what did he say to you?”

Eren coughed and looked away as he felt that all too familiar warmth in his cheeks that he’d been feeling an awful lot recently.

“He uh… well, when he pinned me against the locker, he said, uh… ‘You’re kinda cute when you’re nervous,’ and then he pulled back and made that stupid smirk and walked away.”

“Wow…” Armin said, obviously not expecting to hear that. “Well… maybe he _does_ like you. It seems a little childish but it sounds like a classic crush. He’s teasing you. Staring, smiling, ruffling your hair, being somewhat physical…”

 Eren didn’t think it was very childish. Not the way that Levi had whispered in his ear, nor the tingling sensation that coursed through his body when he felt Levi’s hot breath against his skin… but Armin didn’t need to know about that.

“I thought so, too. But it’s impossible to know. It seems like he likes me, but it could easily just be a joke to him. I don’t see why someone like him would be interested in someone like me…” Eren said, kind of shocked at his own words.

 He’d never thought of himself as insecure. He’d had no reason to be. Levi was definitely making him feel a lot of things for the first time. And it made him a little sad to think that Levi could just be playing a game with him when it wasn’t a game at all to Eren. Maybe Eren was the one who was being childish. He was getting so carried away here. He didn’t even know the guy…

“First of all, you’re a great person, Eren. You’re kind, and smart, and funny, and don’t tell me that you think you’re ugly. You know anyone would kill to have big green eyes like yours,” Armin smiled, playfully punching Eren’s arm. Eren snorted a laugh, smiling back. “So don’t be so hard on yourself about that. There’s no reason for anyone not to like you. It seems like Levi has been interested in you since the first day. And why wouldn’t he be? Just… go on as you normally would. Try to talk to him. And don’t get angry.”

Eren laughed a little more fully this time.

“Yeah… I guess,” he said, smiling. “Thanks, Armin.”

“Anytime,” Armin said, smiling back.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin makes Eren talk to Levi. Eren and Levi have a nice "talk."

Eren woke up earlier than his alarm for once on that next Tuesday morning. His night had been a bit more restless than usual. He slept off and on, but the thought of seeing Levi later that day was so nerve wracking. Armin had told him to just act normally, to try and talk to Levi. And at the time, Eren had agreed with that. What was the big deal?

But as Eren laid down to sleep, suddenly, it seemed like a _huge_ deal. How awkward was this whole thing? How could he say anything to Levi, let alone be in his presence? Eren had tried to think of a million ways to get out of 7 th period Spanish throughout the night, but there was just no way, aside from skipping class, and Eren had never done anything like that before despite how much he hated school. He’d also tried to simulate a thousand conversations with Levi in his mind, but he could barely make it past the idea of walking up to him. He instantly felt too embarrassed to even think about it.

Groaning to himself, he’d tossed and turned for most of the night, until the sun began to rise, and he gave up on the sleep thing. He just laid there, staring at the ceiling, willing the sun to stay down where it was because the higher it rose in the sky, the more time was passing, and soon enough he’d have to get up for school. And school was the last place he wanted to be today, for an entirely different reason than normal. But staying home was impossible. His mom never let him stay home, not unless he was pretty much dying. And he could _try_ to argue with her that he _was_ , in fact, dying, but unless he began showing some physical sign of that, she’d just call him dramatic as usual, and shove him out the door.

So he knew it was obviously a surprise to her when she knocked on his door for the first of what she probably assumed would be many times that morning, when Eren immediately opened the door, completely dressed, begrudgingly dragging himself past her and down the stairs to grab his backpack.

“You’re not going to eat anything?” she asked, eyebrow raised and clearly suspicious.

“No. Maybe if I starve to death I won’t have to go to school anymore,” he sighed, hitching his bag over his shoulder as he made his way to the front door.

“Oh my god, Eren,” she drawled, rolling her eyes at him. He knew he was definitely as dramatic as everyone told him he was, but whatever. “Here, take this waffle and get out of here.” She put the waffle in front of his face, and he sighed, opening up and biting onto it.

“Bye,” he mumbled sadly around the waffle.

“Bye,” she replied, chuckling at his expense, though her tone was slightly softer and more sympathetic.

~~

By the time he’d gotten to school, he’d perked up significantly. For one, it was hard for him to be depressed for long. It was too much effort. And two, despite how absolutely crazy anxious he was about seeing Levi, he couldn’t help the excitement he felt as well, his heart pounding as his feet forced him in the direction of 4th period gym.

And thank god it was raining that day, because Eren didn’t think he could stand playing a game of baseball against Levi, and god forbid they got placed on the same team this time. So gym was pretty much a free period, though the teacher asked that they at least be doing _something_ physical. Eren immediately went and grabbed a basketball from the bin, staying as far on the left side of the gym as possible, dribbling and shooting towards the hoop every once in a while as he talked with Armin.

“So what is your plan today?” Armin asked, casually aiming in the direction of the hoop but missing entirely, sighing as he chased the ball.

“Plan?” Eren laughed bitterly, “Oh, Armin, as if I could possibly have any sort of plan,” he replied, dribbling away and casually casting a look in Levi’s direction, who was thankfully on the other side of the gym, tossing a football back and forth with one of his friends. And not looking at Eren at all. Eren looked down, slightly dejected. Maybe it _had_ been a joke, and now that Levi had gotten a reaction out of Eren, he was bored with the whole thing. Stupid.

“Huh? I thought we decided that you should just try and talk to him,” Armin said, aiming for the hoop and once again missing entirely, whispering a _damn it_ under his breath as he went after the ball.

“Yeah. About that.”

“Erennnn,” Armin groaned. “You really should at least try. Maybe Levi _was_ just joking around, but what if he was serious? You’ll never know if you don’t talk to him.”

“And say what, Armin? ‘Hey, I know you’ve been doing weird stuff to me, but I actually liked it. Let’s continue doing weird stuff to each other until it gets so awkward that I have to drop out of school and start my life as a failure.’ Yeah, that’s an awesome plan. He hasn’t even looked at me once today. And why should I be the one to go up to him? If he was interested, wouldn’t he come up to me?”

“First of all, you need to cut out the dramatics,” Armin stated, and Eren rolled his eyes. “And I don’t think that’s really how it works. He’s put himself out there plenty. If he’s really a normal person and not a creep like you said, then maybe the ball is in your court now. What’s the point of making you feel uncomfortable? He probably figures that if you’re interested, you’ll come to him now, y’know?”

Eren glared at him, because Armin had a point, as always, and Eren didn’t want to hear it for once.

“Jaeger! Arlert!” the gym teacher called out, apparently irritated that they’d neglected their physical activity, if you could call it that. Eren shot the ball, and made it in the basket. Armin tried again, still missing by a long shot, and this time audibly yelled _Damn it!_ as he once again had to chase after the ball.  

“I hear what you’re saying, Armin. But I’ve gotta be honest. I’m not going to do it. Because apparently I never realized that I’m a coward. All the more reason for me to _not_ talk to Levi, because no one wants to associate with someone like that.”

“If you don’t do it, Eren, I’m going to do it for you.”

“Excuse me?” Eren asked, shock apparent in his tone. Armin had totally just threatened him, and Eren wasn’t sure if Armin threats were something he should take seriously or not.

“You heard me. I have no reason to be embarrassed by Levi. So if you don’t say something to him, I will. And then it’ll be ten times more embarrassing. Is that what you want?”

“What the hell, Armin! Why would you do that!?”

“Because,” Armin laughed, “This is the first crush you’ve ever had, and it’s really cute, and you’re more excited about it then you’re letting on, and I don’t want you to miss out on it just because you’re nervous,” he said, opting to keep dribbling because it was obvious his basketball skills were nonexistent.

“I… you wouldn’t,” Eren challenged, hoping to whatever god there might be that Armin was just as much of coward as he was.

“Do you want to wait and find out?” Armin replied. And Eren was scared. He had no idea that his best friend was actually evil, and he promised himself that he would never be fooled by innocence and kindness ever again.

“Jaeger!”

But Eren didn’t hear the teacher, because his mind was screaming at him. He was almost positive that Armin was serious. And if he _was_ serious, then he was right. The situation would be so much worse if Eren had his best friend go up to his crush and tell him that Eren liked him, like a freaking grade schooler. Eren would _absolutely_ have to drop out of school at that point. He had been backed into a corner, and there was only one way out of it.

“Fine,” Eren said, gritting his teeth.

“Hmm?”

“Fine. I will talk to Levi. But not now. After class. After Spanish. I’ll go to his locker again and I’ll… say… something…” Eren mumbled, back to dribbling.

“Good for you!” Armin said, clapping Eren on the shoulder with a wide smile. He shot the ball at the hoop again, and unsurprisingly didn’t even hit the backboard this time. “I quit.”

~~

Eren sat there, leaning his head in his hand to feign nonchalance. It was also a good way to “casually” glance behind him to see if Levi was looking at him as he normally would be.

But he wasn’t.

As far as Eren had seen, Levi never looked at him once today, and Eren couldn’t help but feel disappointed. It wasn’t even a surprise to him at this point that he felt this way. He’d gotten so worked up about the whole thing these past couple of weeks that he’d foolishly let himself think that this cool, attractive senior had been interested in him.

For once, Eren had had something to look forward to in school, even if he’d tried to deny that that was how he’d felt at first. But now he just felt like a stupid kid. A dumb little boy who had let his heart get carried away at the thought that, for the first time in his meaningless 14 years of existence, there was something… someone… _exciting_ in his life.

The teacher droned on about something or other in this language that Eren still couldn’t understand, and Eren sighed, looking up at the clock.

One minute left.

Oh no. This was it. Class was ending and he’d spent the whole 50 minutes wallowing in self-pity, and now he only had about 30 seconds to decide what he was going to do. Option A, don’t talk to Levi and ignore this entire situation forever, was out. Armin had decided that much for him. Option B, talk to Levi after class, was pretty much the only option, in which case, it was no longer an option. But there were subparts to Option B. Many subparts. The universe was full of things that Eren could say to Levi. And this was the difficult part, the part that Eren had avoided thinking about for almost an hour because it was easier that way. Well, at the _time_ it had been easier. In retrospect it only made everything much harder…

Crap. He was letting himself get distracted again. But the bell rang despite Eren praying that it wouldn’t, and he watched as Levi calmly gathered his things and walked out of the classroom. Eren sat there frozen for a moment, before he quickly shoved everything into his bag, slinging it over one shoulder as he practically ran out of the classroom. He didn’t even bother looking around for Levi this time, he simply headed straight to where he now knew Levi’s locker to be, hoping that that’s where he’d find him. And sure enough, there he was.

Eren swallowed hard, mustering all the courage he possibly could as he forced himself to keep walking towards Levi. This was it. No backing out now. He had no idea what he was going to say but he figured he’d come up with something when he got there. He stopped in front of Levi, trying his best to not appear as excruciatingly nervous on the outside as he felt on the inside. Except now he’d spent all of his energy on looking normal and not on coming up with anything to say, so he just stood there. Hopefully looking pretty normal, at least.

“Yes?” Levi asked, turning to look at Eren. He didn’t appear angry to Eren, which was good, but he didn’t really look happy, either. He looked nice though, Eren thought.  

“You, uh…” Eren tried, though whatever it was he was trying, he wasn’t too sure. Levi looking directly at him with those entrancing blue-grey eyes made his mind go even more blank, if possible. A week ago, Eren had been scared of this guy, afraid that he was about to become a victim of freshmen hazing from some creepy senior. But now… what was this? Now all Eren wanted was to keep looking at Levi like this forever. Maybe more. Maybe Levi should look at him a little differently. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing if Levi were to back him up against the locker again.

“I, what? Did you come back here for more?” Levi kept his cool demeanor as he smirked, and Eren’s heart raced thinking that maybe Levi was flirting with him. Was this flirting? This was surely flirting, right? Or was the desire Eren felt somehow written clearly all over his face, and now Levi had yet another opportunity to make fun of him?

“What? No!” Eren said quickly, hands waving in front of him in an attempt to dispel any notion that Eren had in fact come back here for more. But… Eren _had_ come back here for more. And yet, he was desperately trying to get Levi to believe otherwise? Stupid. Absolute moron. Levi was giving Eren the easiest way to admit that he was interested, literally all he had to do at this point was say yes. But no. Eren had said no. The complete opposite of the entire point of all this.

“I see…” Levi said, eyebrow raised, the enticing smirk that Eren had come to enjoy, gone. Again, he didn’t seem angry, Eren thought, but… this didn’t feel nice. “Did you come to yell at me again?” Levi asked, turning back to his locker to maneuver books around. This was worse than not feeling nice. Eren felt really bad, actually.   

Fix this now, Eren, or forever hold your peace.

“Well, no…” Eren tried again, this time with a little more effort behind his words. “Uh… sorry about that. By the way. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Eren thought that maybe an apology was fitting, and the best conversation starter he could come up with at the moment. Plus, he meant it. A lot more mellowed out the older he got, he knew that sometimes his temper could still get the best of him.

“That’s okay. It’s not like you’re anything to be threatened by anyway,” Levi replied, pulling out what appeared to be some math book, that signature smirk on his lips once again. Eren swallowed back a retort. The last thing he wanted was for him and Levi to get back on awkward terms. Levi laughed. “Relax, I’m just joking, Eren. I’m sure you’re a really scary guy.”

Eren felt an electricity run through his body at the sound of his name from Levi.

“Not really…” Eren mumbled, looking down. He knew that Levi was joking with him, but it was like he’d suddenly lost all sense of humor.

Levi laughed again. Levi’s laugh was like top quality music to Eren’s ears. It wasn’t a big, full laugh, nor was it a chuckle. It was a small, genuine laugh, deep, and smooth, and just… really nice.

“You seem so tense all the time, Eren…” Levi said quietly, casually putting a hand on Eren’s shoulder. Levi wasn’t really talking at Eren, it seemed he was a little more interested in the hand he’d placed on him, the hand that was moving slightly, and Eren swallowed again as he too looked down at Levi’s hand on his shoulder. “Do you feel tense, Eren?” Levi asked, and Eren felt himself shiver at the words.

“Yes…” he whispered hesitantly, eyes glued to the hand, nodding his head.

And at that, Levi looked up at him, and Eren stared back. There was a look in those blue-grey eyes that was definitely anything but innocent, and Eren thought he was going to collapse on the spot. Please, please don’t be joking with me, he pleaded to whoever could possibly help him at this moment.

Levi leaned forward, bringing his face up to the side of Eren’s as he had yesterday. Levi’s hand gently found its way to the hairs at the bottom of Eren’s neck, slowly moving there as he turned his head to whisper once again into Eren’s ear.

“If you want, I can help you with that…” Levi said quietly, and the combination of Levi’s voice and his warm breath and his hand moving just barely at Eren’s neck had Eren burning up from head to toe.

“Yes…” he whispered again, though this time there was a hint of a whimper. His breathing was becoming shaky, and he couldn’t help the shivers anymore. His stomach did a somersault and there was a flash of tightness in his lower abdomen he’d never experienced quite like this. It kind of hurt, but it felt so good. He closed his eyes and gave in completely. He could feel the smirk as Levi finally let his lips touch Eren’s neck, and Eren didn’t even think as he grabbed onto Levi’s hips to steady himself.

Levi roughly turned them around so that Eren was against the locker, a place that was quickly becoming Eren’s favorite. It hurt a little when he felt more than heard his back slam into the metal doors, but as Levi pressed tightly against him, he couldn’t stop the gasp of shock and pleasure that coursed through him when he felt that Levi was enjoying this just as much he was. Bracing himself, he grabbed tightly onto Levi’s shoulders.

“Do you want me to stop?” Levi asked, so softly, so close, but oh god Levi could have said absolutely anything in that voice and Eren would oblige whatever he asked. To Eren’s ears, it sounded as though Levi was just as worked up and that thought alone sent another shiver through him, his stomach doing that painful, clenching thing again that just felt so damn _good_.

“No, no, don’t,” Eren whispered, grasping Levi’s shoulders tighter, eyes squeezed shut and pleading for whatever was happening to keep happening.

“Ackerman!” a voice called sharply from down the hall.

“Yes?” Levi responded, releasing Eren and casually turning around to answer the voice. Eren opened his eyes and was mortified when he saw the teacher walking over to them, a teacher he didn’t recognize yet but one who obviously knew Levi.

“You know better, man,” the teacher said, a hint of a sigh in his tone. It seemed as if they knew each other somewhat well, and Eren hoped that that meant neither of them would be getting expelled for the show they had just put on in the hallway, the realization of which was just now registering in Eren’s mind.

“Let’s go, keep it moving,” the teacher continued, and shooed Levi in a direction away from Eren. Levi looked at the teacher for a moment before rolling his eyes, grabbing his bag off the ground, and walking away.

Eren stood back against the locker, and he was sure he looked absolutely ridiculous. He could feel the deep flush in his cheeks, his erratic breathing was definitely quite obvious, and he was sure the look of just getting caught doing something extremely inappropriate in front of people was clear as day on his face. But the teacher didn’t seem to care at all about Eren, and when Levi left, he walked back in the direction he came from.

Eren didn’t waste another second standing there. He needed to get out. Now. He reached down and grabbed his bag that had fallen next to him, quickly swung it over his shoulders, and walked quickly out the front doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I hope that more "intimate" scene was to your standards, lol. I am very new at writing that stuff. Hope you're enjoying nervous Eren and confident Levi as much as I am!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi take a walk, and things escalate quite a bit.

So that had happened, that thing with Levi, Eren thought.

And since it had happened, he’d felt as though he’d been frozen. The world kept moving, he was being pulled along with it, time ticked on, things continued… but he was stuck in that moment. He was just watching as it all happened around him. And then suddenly it was the next day, and then it was 4th period gym class, and then he had to communicate because Armin spoke to him, and then the frozen feeling shattered.

“Are… you okay, Eren?” Armin asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Eren mentally shook himself, as technically he had just woken up. He realized now that they were walking towards the baseball field.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” he answered. And honestly, he was. He just had a lot to think about. Nothing else really mattered to him currently, except figuring out how he felt, and how he felt about Levi. Things were at a point now where Eren could either let it continue, to which it would probably escalate, or he could let it go, and try to forget that anything had happened at all.

Or Levi could never talk to him again, which was a viable third option that Eren hoped would not happen.

“Okay… because you seem really spaced out,” Armin said, clearly still worried.

“No, really, I’m fine, I swear,” Eren said, smiling at his best friend. He felt okay. Armin smiled back.

“Okay, good. So what happened yesterday? With Levi? I didn’t hear from you after school so I wasn’t sure if I should text you or not.”

“Oh. Yeah,” Eren said, a little less okay than he had thought now that he was forced to talk about it. “Uhm, not much. He was… concerned, I guess, that I seemed… upset. I think he didn’t want me to be upset. He said that he could, y’know… stop doing whatever, if it was bothering me…” Eren trailed. This was awkward. He didn’t want to lie to Armin, but he couldn’t tell him the whole truth.

“Well that’s good, right? At least he’s considerate.” _More_ than considerate, Eren thought. Or maybe Levi was really _in_ considerate, since Eren was pretty sure that Levi knew _exactly_ what he was doing to him, and it wasn’t fair.

“Yeah,” Eren agreed anyway.

“So what did you say?”

“I dunno… Basically, just, that it was okay.”

“That’s it? What did he say after that?”

“Well I think he knows I’m not mad or uncomfortable or anything. But he had to leave quickly, so we didn’t get to say much else.”

“I see,” Armin said thoughtfully. “Well, I guess that’s a good start.” He smiled at Eren again.

“Yeah,” Eren agreed, smiling to himself.

“So go talk to him.”

“What?” Eren asked, expression turned serious. No, things were okay, but Eren couldn’t possibly go up to Levi right now. It was so weird…

It made Eren sad to think that he was always going to be too shy or too awkward to pursue anything.

“Why not? Everything’s cleared up, so now’s the part where you guys talk more and get to know each other. How else do you start a friendship, let alone a relationship,” Armin said, laughing a bit.

“I know, but… I’m nervous,” Eren told him honestly, looking over in Levi’s direction as they reached the field. Levi was tossing a baseball up and down casually while he talked with a couple of his friends.

“This is a very cute side of you, Eren,” Armin said, laughing again. “I can see now why Levi would say that.”

“Stop it,” Eren grumbled, although he could feel the blush already.

“But seriously, Eren, just go say hi! I know it seems awkward but if you show that you’re interested, then if he feels the same way he’ll know he should continue.”

Continue? Eren definitely wanted Levi to continue. But no.

“Armin, I can’t. You don’t understand.”

“Go, quickly, before the teacher comes out here and we have to play!” Armin said, giving Eren a little push in Levi’s direction. Eren couldn’t stop his feet from moving to catch himself, and so since he had already started forward, he really couldn’t turn back now. He straightened himself up, and tried to walk over as normally, yet casually, as he could. One of Levi’s friends saw him first, and mentioned something to Levi as they pointed to him. Levi turned around, and Eren’s breath hitched, but he kept going, and Levi walked towards him just a few steps.

“Hey,” Levi said, and Eren thanked all the higher powers that Levi had said something first.

“Hey,” Eren replied, a small smile on his face. He felt a relieved sort of happiness to be talking to Levi, and he was glad that Armin kept making him do it. Armin was too smart…

“How’s it goin’?” Levi asked, and Eren wasn’t sure if this was going to turn into awkward small talk or if Levi was genuinely interested.

“Not too bad. How about you?”

“Not too bad,” Levi replied, and Eren was hoping that he’d just caught the smallest smile on Levi’s face. Though it may have just been wishful thinking.

“So…” Eren tried, not exactly sure what the hell he should say next, and beginning to freak out because the longer he stood here thinking about what he wanted to say instead of actually saying anything the more horrendously awkward this was going to become. But Levi spoke first.

“Do you wanna go for a walk with me later? After school?”

Eren froze.

Did Levi just ask him to hang out? Surely that’s what going for a walk together meant. Eren couldn’t believe it, and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

“Yeah, that’d be cool,” he answered, smiling, and Eren never thought that it was possible to look this forward to walking.

“Don’t get too excited,” Levi said, and Eren couldn’t help but immediately drop his expression. Levi laughed. “I’m just joking, Eren. You’re way too serious.” He clapped a hand on Eren’s shoulder briefly before turning to walk back to his friends. “I’ll talk to you after Spanish, okay?”

Eren swallowed, feeling it was best to just leave it at that, and walked back to Armin.

“So?” Armin asked, excitement obvious in his tone, and Eren was starting to get the idea that Armin was just doing all this to entertain himself, but he smiled at his friend anyway.

“We’re gonna go for a walk later,” Eren said, and Armin’s face lit up.

“See! I told you!”

“Shhh! Stop it, he’ll see you!” Eren hushed, waving Armin down. Armin stopped immediately, but he couldn’t quite hide his grin. Neither could Eren. He turned around to look at Levi, and Levi looked at him for a second, too, that familiar smirk playing at his lips.

~~

Eren couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the day. He texted Armin about fifty times during classes asking what he should say to Levi later and how he should respond, to which Armin eventually started giving terribly sarcastic answers because he couldn’t take it anymore.

**Eren: i’m not telling him to take a hike instead of a walk Armin that’s not even funny**

**Armin: It’s a little funny.**

Eren sighed, putting his phone in his pocket for the last time. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head, wondering briefly how it was he’d happened to not get caught texting even once all day. Glancing up at the clock, he was thankful that there were only about five minutes left. He looked cautiously back at Levi, but Levi was actually paying attention and taking notes.

Eren wondered if Levi was smart. Probably, he thought. Levi was funny, good looking, confident, athletic… and he’d been pretty good at Spanish even in the first week, so chances were that he was just all around good at everything. Great, Eren sighed again. He was getting tired of feeling nervous and insecure about all this. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to, and it was really stressful. But then again, he’d never liked anyone like this before. And he supposed it was better than going back to being bored all the time.

The bell rang, and Eren flinched. Suddenly, he was more nervous than ever. He’d distracted himself for a bit with his wandering thoughts, but now that he remembered why he was trying to distract himself in the first place, he thought that maybe crushes weren’t worth it. Boring was better. No excitement. Excitement is terrifying.

But it was too late, because Levi was already standing next to his desk.

 “Do you need to stop at your locker?” Levi asked, and Eren was blown away by the fact that Levi could talk to him as if they’d known each other for years. How could he be so calm and collected? Maybe it was because Levi didn’t have the same feelings for Eren that Eren had for him.

“No, I’m good,” Eren said, standing up to put his book in his backpack.

“You sure? Okay, well I gotta switch out a couple books.”

“Sure,” Eren said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He followed Levi out of the classroom and back to that familiar locker. He felt a shiver of heat throughout his body just thinking about it, but he refused to dwell on the thought. For now.

 “You really don’t need to get anything?” Levi asked again as he put a couple books on top of the pile in his locker, yanking another out from the bottom.

“Nope,” Eren said, shaking his head a little. Eren rarely brought home any books. He didn’t usually do homework that would require that much effort. He brought home his Spanish and History books because those were the ones he took with him after lunch, but he’d just drop them off in his locker when he came back to school in the morning to grab the others he’d need for class.

“Lucky,” Levi said, shutting his locker and hoisting a heavier bag onto his shoulders, and Eren’s suspicions were pretty much confirmed. There was no way that Levi wasn’t a smart guy. As far as Eren could tell, he went to his locker at the end of every day to get books. That screamed “smart.” And if he wasn’t smart, then he was at least studious and hardworking, something Eren sorely lacked. Eren wasn’t dumb, but he wondered if Levi would dislike him for not trying as hard as he could.

“Are your classes really hard?” Eren asked, curious to know more about Levi’s academic situation.

“Yes and no,” Levi answered as he turned to walk towards the main doors, Eren following next to him. “I’ve already taken most of my hardest classes, but there’s a lot more project stuff this year, even if the content itself is easier. Plus AP calc is a bitch. I hate math.”

“ _AP_ calc?” Eren asked, not quite hiding the surprise in his voice, because Levi laughed a bit. “Regular calculus too easy for you?” Eren had said it as a joke, but really he just wanted to see if Levi was a genius so that he knew what he was dealing with here.

“I said I hated math, I didn’t say I was bad at it,” Levi teased.

Eren continued to let Levi take the lead as they made it outside. He wasn’t really sure what Levi had planned, or where he wanted to go. Eren didn’t mind, though. As nervous as he was, he was just happy that he was finally getting the chance to spend a little time with Levi. It was really nice.

“So,” Eren continued as they walked down the school’s boulevard with all the other kids, “if you hate math, then what classes are you interested in?”

“Are you actually curious to know that?” Levi asked, eyebrow raised at him.

“Mhmm,” Eren affirmed with a nod. Levi smiled a small smile for just a second, but Eren had definitely seen it this time, and his stomach did a somersault.

Levi led them over to the small stone wall that lined the outside of the hill overlooking all of the sports fields, and jumped onto it to take a seat, legs dangling over the edge. Eren followed suit, contemplating how close he should sit or not.

“Well, I can’t say I’m too interested in any class in particular. Work is work, I just do what I have to do to get the grade. But as long as it’s not math it’s fine.”

“So… what _are_ you interested in?” Eren asked.

“Music.”

“What kind?”

“Everything.”

“Pfft, everyone says that,” Eren teased, and he was surprised at how comfortable he felt talking with Levi.

“No, really. I’m a musician myself, so I can appreciate every single type of music. Rock, pop, jazz, country, EDM… I appreciate all of it. They all take different types of musical intelligence, not everyone can do it. And it’s all art. Everyone deserves respect for their art.”

Wow. The more Eren found out about Levi, the more perfect he became, and the more he realized how much he really did like him.

“You’re an interesting guy, Eren Jaeger.”

“ _You’re_ the interesting one,” Eren laughed a bit awkwardly, blush rising to his cheeks

“Wanna make out?”

“What?” Eren stared, wide eyed.

Yes, maybe Levi was perfect.

“Do you?” Levi asked again.

Yes. 

But Eren didn’t say that. He couldn’t say that. This was too bold, _way_ above his level. So he just… didn’t say no.

“Uhm… uh…” he stammered, and Levi smirked at him. There was _no_ _way_ he didn’t know what Eren wanted at this point. Levi could read him like an open book, and Eren was actually relieved about it this time.

“Should I take the fact that you’re not leaving as a yes?”

Eren just kept staring at him. Please understand what I am trying to tell you, he thought. I am awkward and I need you to help me out here.

“Ha, I think so,” Levi teased. He leaned into Eren, and breathed into his hear. “Just say yes, Eren,” he said quietly, bringing a hand up to the back of Eren’s head, lightly grabbing a handful of his hair.

“… Yes,” Eren whispered shakily, nodding just so slightly. He could hear Levi huff out a quiet laugh, and feel the smirk as he connected his lips to Eren’s neck. It was soft, and sensual, and Eren had to hold back a whine.

“Come here,” he said as he hopped down from the wall, sitting down on the grass instead and leaning back against the stone wall. Eren immediately joined him there, just staring like an idiot because he knew he wanted this but he was just so terrified. He didn’t have much time to think about it, however, as Levi leaned over once again, and this time, their lips finally made contact.

Eren breathed in quickly, squeezing his eyes shut, surprise and excitement over his first kiss. Levi’s hand ran along the side of Eren’s face, holding him close as he not so gently kissed him once, twice, and then Eren felt Levi’s mouth open, and Eren opened his own in response. He was hesitant to do much, but Levi had no qualms taking the lead. His tongue was all over Eren’s, deep, and Eren slowly began to feel comfortable, moving his tongue back against Levi’s, though hesitant and unsure of where to put his hands.

 Levi laughed quietly into the kiss before shifting his position on the ground next to Eren to moving on top of him, hips straddling him as Eren leaned back against the wall. Eren knew he was so hard already but when he felt Levi’s own hardness rub against his own he almost lost it. The shockwave of pleasure that shot straight through his stomach and down to his cock made him grab onto Levi’s hips faster than he thought possible, pulling him closer and Eren had no idea where he got the confidence to do it, but it wasn’t really confidence, he just needed more and he couldn’t stop himself. He bucked up into Levi and Levi practically growled as he reached up and roughly grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair, ripping his mouth away as he ground down onto Eren, attaching his mouth to Eren’s neck as he licked and sucked, Eren’s whines clearly inciting him to keep going.

Eren was losing himself and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop and he never wanted it to stop. Levi was fast and moved expertly as he licked from Eren’s neck to his jaw and back to his mouth. It was messy and Eren was sure he was pretty much drooling as he fought back against Levi’s tongue, holding harshly onto Levi’s hips as they rolled down onto his own. The constant onslaught of their dicks grinding together was too much, and Eren dropped his hands and pulled his face away, leaning his head back against the wall as he looked up at the sky, trying to breath. Levi went back to kissing his neck and Eren closed his eyes, just allowing himself to feel how good it was.

But then he happened to look forward and he suddenly realized where the hell they were and what the hell they were doing. There had to be a hundred kids down there on the sports fields. It didn’t seem to him that anyone was watching them, but still, Eren was pretty sure that this was about as inappropriate as it could possibly get.

“Levi. Levi,” he breathed, weakly putting a hand up to Levi’s chest to get his attention.

“Mm?” was the response as Levi didn’t once slow down his movements.

“Those people… they might see…” Eren moaned louder than he meant to as Levi sent a particularly nice roll of his hips.

He went back to kissing Eren, as he mumbled quietly against his lips, “So? Do you wanna stop?”

But Eren couldn’t say no. There was no way he could say no to this or tell Levi to stop. Hell, he’d let Levi do absolutely anything he wanted at this point. But he also kind of hoped that Levi would stop _for_ them, so that they didn’t get caught and die from embarrassment. Well, at least Eren would have, he was actually pretty sure that Levi didn’t care about that at all. Levi pulled back when Eren didn’t say anything, looking at him as he sat back onto his legs.

“You’re so cute, seriously,” Levi said, smiling a bit. Eren was pretty sure that he looked anything but cute right now as he felt a blush that wasn’t related to his arousal spread around his cheeks. Regardless, he was actually really happy that Levi felt that way. “Well, as much as I’d like to continue this fun time, and as much as I don’t care where we are or who sees what, if I don’t stop now I won’t be able to stop myself at all. And I don’t think we should be getting naked outside here near this soccer field. Plus, it wouldn’t be too nice of me to take your virginity like this.”

Eren coughed in surprise, choking on his own spit, one because Levi had called him out on being a virgin, though he knew that they both knew that that was very obvious, but two because Levi had pretty much just admitted that he’d like to have sex with Eren. Eren didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or rip his own shirt off and let Levi take him there and now. But he was apparently more embarrassed than turned on because he was shaking and Levi was laughing at him.

“Relax, Eren. As always, I’m just joking with you. Well, not about you being a virgin, that much is obviously true. But I wouldn’t do that. Not right now.” He winked and Eren was pretty sure he was going to die. Levi laughed again. “So, do you want to exchange numbers?” Eren cleared his throat and tried to get back to some sort of normalcy.

“Uhm. Yes, sure, yeah.”

“Okay, let me see your phone,” Levi said, taking Eren’s cell when it was handed it to him and entering his number into Eren’s phone, sending himself a text. “There, now we have each other’s.”

“Cool,” Eren said, swallowing, still trying to come back down from everything that had just happened. Levi could probably tell, Eren thought, because he smirked at him again. But after that, he hopped up over the wall, grabbing his bag, and started to walk down the rest of the boulevard.

“See you tomorrow, Eren,” he said, waving as he kept moving forward.

Eren waved silently back, momentarily unable to move from his seat on the grass.

After a minute or two, he grabbed his phone and immediately went to text Armin and tell him about everything. But he stopped when he realized that as happy as Armin would have been for him, that he also probably didn’t care about those details. Or worse, maybe Armin wouldn’t have been happy. Maybe he would’ve been upset or disappointed that Eren was doing something like this with someone he didn’t even really know. He was very confused. He grabbed at his hair roughly with both hands, yanking his head down into his lap. What was he doing anyway? Yes, he most definitely liked Levi. A lot. Levi was really smart, and funny, and nice, not to mention hot as fuck. Eren didn’t know what the hell he was getting himself into, but he was sure that Levi seemed genuinely interested in him, too, so what was the harm in letting this continue?

Eren had always thought that if he ever found someone that he liked, that he’d want a nice relationship. Y’know, holding hands, cute kissing, movie dates. But he couldn’t deny that he also wanted Levi in _that_ way. He hadn’t realized that he was capable of being like that, but he obviously was. He loved it, the feeling Levi gave him. It was so hot, and he felt so hot, and he craved more of it. Sure, the relationship bit would be nice, too, but Eren was not about to stop whatever _this_ was, and if he had to give up the cute dating part in order to keep this, then he would. He _had_ to.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate next to him, and he was both surprised and happy to see the name that had popped up.

 **Levi:** Hey, I just wanted to say that I hope you’re alright. You seemed pretty worked up, and while it’s adorable for me to watch, I just don’t want you to think about it too much. Well, see you tomorrow.”

What did that mean, don’t think about it too much? Don’t think about it too much because Levi actually cared and didn’t want Eren to feel uncomfortable or upset? Or don’t think about it too much because whatever was happening between them meant nothing to Levi except fun hooking up?

As much as Eren enjoyed what was happening, and felt that he didn’t care if they had a real relationship as long as they got to keep doing this, he didn’t realize that it might actually hurt if Levi really didn't like him back. And it _did_ hurt, just a bit. Eren let his phone fall to his side, sighing as he leaned back against the wall again. He wasn’t sure what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I HAVE LITERALLY NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I REALLY HOPE IT WAS OKAY, I'M SO SORRY IF IT'S AWFUL I PROMISE I TRIED. I am open to all criticism, please send help hahaha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is crushing hard on Levi, Levi still thinks Eren is adorable, and they become a bit more acquainted with each other.

Eren paced around his room for at least a solid thirty minutes, ruminating on “don't think about it too much” and what the implications of it were. Did Levi care? Did Levi _not_ care? Eren certainly cared. And although he felt awkward talking to Armin about this, he could at least try to imagine what Armin would say. Armin would most likely tell him to stop being dramatic, as per usual (because he was), and to just text Levi back. 

 

Yeah. That was easy enough, right? Eren sat down on the edge of his bed with a bounce and pulled out his phone. He opened up his texts and reread the last one, which was Levi's. 

 

** Levi:  ** Hey, I just wanted to say that I hope you're alright. You seemed pretty worked up, and while it's adorable for me to watch, I just don't want you to think about it too much. Well, see you tomorrow.”

 

“See you tomorrow.” 

 

Eren was pretty sure that that meant that Levi didn't want to talk to him tonight, and that they would just see each other at school in the morning. So if he texted Levi, would Levi be annoyed? 

 

But it couldn't hurt just to let Levi know he was okay, right? Even if Levi didn't like Eren the way that Eren liked him, certainly they were on a level now where Eren could just shoot him a simple text. After all, Levi was the one who suggested they exchange numbers. 

 

** Eren:  ** i'm glad my embarrassment is so entertaining to you :-P 

** Eren:  ** i'm fine though. thanks.

 

Eren groaned, throwing himself back on his bed after hitting send. Was that okay? Was it casual enough? He wanted it to seem like none of this was a big deal, yet that he was still interested. 

 

He sat up straight the second he heard his text notification. 

 

** Levi:  ** Good **. ** I know I'm being forward but I don't want you be uncomfortable.

 

Eren sighed audibly with relief. Levi really was a nice guy.

 

** Levi:  ** And it is entertaining. I can imagine that you worried about this for hours, pacing your room back and forth wondering whether or not you could text me.

 

Eren could practically hear the smirk in Levi's text, and he felt his face heat up. Was he really that predictably anxious? He tried desperately to think of something to refute that, despite it being true, but Levi beat him to it. 

 

** Levi:  ** Which is still really cute, just so you know.

 

At that, Eren couldn't help but smile. He wasn't used to feeling like this. He was all warm and giddy inside, and he decided that he having a crush wasn't all that bad. He didn't really know what else to say to Levi at the moment, and honestly, he was content with this for now.

 

** Eren:  ** lol goodnight levi

 

He laid back on his bed again, feet dangling off the edge as he held up his phone and patiently waited for Levi's reply. 

 

** Levi:  ** Night, Eren.

 

Eren kept smiling. This was nice.

 

** Levi:  ** Try not to think too much about me before bed. Wouldn't want you to get too frustrated or wake up with any problems ;-)

 

Eren dropped his smile, face heating up once again. 

 

As embarrassing as it was, he wasn't sure he could stick to Levi's advice.

 

~~

 

Armin immediately ran up to Eren at his locker the next morning.

 

“Eren! I didn't hear from you again last night. How did things go with Levi?”

 

Eren tried to stop the smile from forming on his face, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't sure what to say. He and Levi had barely talked, to be honest. He knew Levi was smart, he knew Levi liked music. He also knew that Levi was a huge flirt who was quickly turning Eren into a desperately horny teenager. He felt a bit ashamed by it, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever feel comfortable telling Armin those details, but Levi was making him happy, and Armin, as Eren's best friend and pretty much the entire reason that Eren had even pursued anything with Levi in the first place, deserved to hear that.

 

“Things went alright, I think. We talked a little bit. He's really smart, Armin, like he takes really hard classes and he's a really hard worker. It's impressive, but I _am_ kind of nervous that he'll lose interest when he finds out how much of a slacker I am.”

 

“Wow, for some reason I didn't expect Levi to be that kind of guy. And you really should try harder in school, but it's only because you're very smart and capable, which I'm sure he'll see pretty quickly.”

 

“Yeah, yeah...” Eren replied with a quiet laugh. “Anyway, he also said he's a musician. I dunno what he plays though. He's really open minded, and super nice. We texted for a few minutes before bed. He's funny, too.”

 

“Well it seems like you might really like this guy, huh?” Armin smiled at him.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Eren smiled back, closing his locker. “Well, see you in gym.”

 

“See ya.” 

 

~~

 

Eren was surprised when Levi came up to him after gym class in the locker room. Levi usually just hung out with his friends during this class, but Eren supposed that they were becoming friends now, too, so maybe it made sense.

 

“Hey, Eren, can I talk to you for a sec?” Levi asked as Eren and Armin were getting their change of regular school clothes. 

 

“Uh, yeah sure,” Eren replied, looking at Armin who simply shrugged. 

 

Levi led them in the opposite direction of where everyone else was changing, to a secluded area near the back next to the showers that no one ever used. Eren felt his heartbeat start to pick up, he felt light, and giddy again. What was going to happen? Levi was full of surprises, after all, and those surprises were usually very nice. 

 

He wasn't disappointed when they were finally out of sight of the other guys, and Levi gently pushed him against the wall next to the showers. He put his hands on Eren's hips, and immediately began kissing him, to which Eren, surprisingly, felt very comfortably inclined to do right back. He was still pretty nervous, and really wasn't sure what to do with his himself, but Levi must've sensed it and grabbed one of Eren's hands, placing it on his waist so that they were each holding on to the other. 

 

He grabbed Levi's waist with his other hand as well the second that Levi started moving his tongue with Eren's, and Levi groaned at Eren's attempted enthusiasm, pushing himself closer to Eren, kissing harder, sloppier. It wasn't very romantic, and Eren didn't care at all. 

 

Eren gripped him with more force, and Levi unexpectedly rocked his hips forward in reply. Eren pulled away from the kiss with a small whine, looking down to see Levi smirking up at him, now grinding against him again and again as he attacked Eren's neck with wet, open mouthed kisses, slipping a hand underneath Eren's shirt, gently messaging his bare skin right above his hip. 

 

Eren shivered, then moaned, and even though it was quiet he was embarrassed – they were still in the locker room, after all. He covered his mouth with his hands, but Levi immediately pulled them away, diving right back in for their heated make out session less than 20 feet away from a class full of other people. 

 

Eren threw his apprehension out the window when Levi reached down to cup Eren's hardness through his thin athletic shorts. Levi could feel everything, and gripped tighter, moving his hand back and forth. Eren gasped and broke away from the kiss, leaning his head back against the wall. He couldn't help himself as he rocked up into Levi's hand.

 

“You like that, Eren?” Levi asked, in that smug tone that Eren was quickly becoming accustomed to. Eren could tell that Levi was mocking him, but he couldn't care less anymore. Hearing Levi's rough voice whispering to him was more than he could handle. He knew he wouldn't last long if Levi didn't stop.

 

“Levi...” he whimpered.

 

“Mm...”

  
“No, Levi...” Eren tried again, “We have to stop. I can't-”

 

Levi chuckled, letting go of Eren. He reached up to grab Eren's hair, pulling him down for one last kiss before stepping back to look at him. Eren knew he must've looked completely out of it. He could feel his skin burning, his lips were wet and tingling, he was practically panting and he fought the urge to close his eyes and breath to regain his composure. 

 

“God... you are so fucking hot Eren, you don't even know. You're lucky the bell's about to ring.”

 

Eren swallowed. Maybe class could wait...

 

“I'll see you later,” Levi said, turning to leave. Eren could see that smirk on his face.

 

The bell rang.

 

Eren was definitely going to be late. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've kinda lost motivation to write this fic, but I was a bit motivated when I saw that people still really liked it. I really don't wanna leave it unfinished, so hopefully I'll be able to continue. I'm really grateful for everyone's support =)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'm still pretty new to writing stuff like this =P
> 
> *idk why the spacing is like that, it kills me. sorry guys.
> 
> **follow me @wookbutt09 on tumblr!


End file.
